


I'm screaming love (You're screaming hate)

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Other, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, POV Nile Freeman, Quynh is crazy, Quynh is evil, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taking place five months after the cliffhanger; Andy, Nile, Nicky, and Joe are chasing Booker and Quynh, who have started moving through Europe, leaving a trail of carnage in their wake. They don't find Booker and Quynh, though, Quynh and Booker find them, finding Andy (who is still mortal) and disappearing with her.Andy tries to find whatever love might be left in the shell of her former lover whilst at the same time losing all sense of herself as she begins to die for the first and last time.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm screaming love (You're screaming hate)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. Let's see what happens.
> 
> Set… five months after the cliffhanger ending of the movie. I’ve never been to Italy.

They were in Italy, again.

Nile was sick of Italy.

“Hey, they’ve got breadsticks,” Nick reasoned, leaning forwards to snatch yet another one from the basket in the middle of the table, frowning when Joe batted his hand away and moved the basket out of reach. 

“Everybody’s got breadsticks. Italy’s are nothing special,” Nile countered, fidgeting with the cloth napkin in front of her. 

Nick raised his eyebrows but didn’t respond, too busy trying to obtain more of the sticks.

“We’re in Italy because we need to be,” Andy said, looking out at the cobblestone street through dark sunglasses as a loud group of kids ran by. “This is where the information is.”

“We were just here two weeks ago. Isn’t there anybody in, I dunno, Florida that needs saving? Maybe on the beach?” Nile replied.

“Like we’d be that lucky,” Joe snorted, having failed to keep the breadsticks away from his lover and now shooting daggers at Nick. “We’re trying to wean you off gluten, remember?”

“We’re immortal, it doesn’t matter,” He countered. 

“You two, stop attracting attention,” Andy said, keeping her eyes out on the street. A sudden breeze ruffled her hair, which had grown a little since Nile had met her. “We need to watch for the drop.”

“Right.” Nile replied, scanning the tables next to them. Every single person looked… normal. Though that’s exactly what the person they were receiving the info from was supposed to look like.

Without warning, a man jogging by their table bumped into Andy’s chair, apologizing profusely before walking away.

“Was that it?” Nile asked, sitting up straighter. Andy shook her head and chuckled dryly. “No. Too obvious. He was just clumsy.”

“Oh.” She plopped back into a slouch.

Another five minutes passed in silence, and then their food was delivered to them. They ate, talking about their exhausting trek from Germany, and then Andy asked for the bill. After she paid, the three of them stared at her in confusion. “Isn’t there a drop we should be waiting for?” Nile asked. Andy shook her head, shrugged on her leather jacket, and left the patio area of the cafe. Joe chuckled. “She’s probably already got it.” He stood up and held out a hand to Nick, pulling him up. The pair started following Andy out, leaving Nile to take another sip of water and then run to catch up.

Andy didn’t answer any of Nile’s questions even as they walked back to the hotel, careful to keep their eyes down as they went to their room. Copley was helping them be invisible, but they still needed to be wary of being seen, or even worse, noticed.

Andy dropped onto the large couch in the room, running a hand along the back of her neck before pulling a small, photo size envelope from the inside of her jacket.

“Wait- you made the drop without us seeing? Never mind, of course you made the drop without us seeing.” Nile flopped down onto the couch, amused despite the suspected contents of the envelope. Joe sat on the arm of the couch, and Nicky settled onto the coffee table.

“Wasn’t anything special, it was under my soup bowl when it was delivered,” Andy murmured, rotating the envelope in her hands.

“Are you going to open it?” Joe asked, not unkindly. He and Nicky knew better than Nile what this could mean, but even she understood the tension.

“Yeah.” Andy bit her bottom lip absent mindedly as she carefully peeled the envelope open with one of her knives, then shook out a thin stack of photos. Looking at them each carefully, Nile saw her eyes grow dark. Andy handed the pictures to Joe, who made a sharp intake of breath as he shifted through them, Nick having migrated from the coffee table to look over his shoulder. Nile received the stack next, and furrowed her brows at the top photo.

It was blurry, from a security camera, but clearly showed Booker and an asian woman walking into a building. The next one, still blurry, displayed them standing over… God… a pool of blood and dead bodies swimming in it- the exact same scenario they'd found hours after it'd happened. The next few photos were more of the same: Booker and the woman committing the acts of mass murder they’d been trying to solve for months.

“It’s them.” Andy said. “The rumours we heard are true. Booker and… _Quynh_ have been the ones we’ve been chasing.”

“Quynh…” Nile looked at Joe to check that it was the same woman they had discussed. Joe nodded grimly.

"Why would Booker even do this? I mean, he was a good guy, right?" Nile asked, noticing how Andy's face tightened.  "Why would Quynh do-"

"She's leaving a trail for me to follow," Andy replied. "She wants me to find her."

"Because..." 

"Because I gave up looking for her. I failed her; left her to suffer for eternity. And now she- she escaped. She wants revenge." The way Andy said that was so sure yet so lost. Joe had told Nile once about what Andy and Quynh were to each other. It was something beyond words, he'd said. They were everything together. "I don't-" She cut herself off and left the living room to go out onto the balcony, dropping the photos onto the coffee table.

"I thought they used to love each other?" Nile asked quietly, watching as Andy took out a cigarette and lit it.

"They did," Joe answered. "Now... Five hundred years under the water, drowning again and again, waiting to be rescued... who knows what that does to a person."

"One thing's for certain," Nicky added. "Andromeda definitely still loves her, no matter how many people she's murdered. In a sense, I understand that." He and Joe exchanged morbid smiles.

"Oh." Nile looked out at Andy, seeing her rigid posture and tense jaw. "What happens when we find Quynh? What will- what will we do with her?"

Joe shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's hope that Andy can keep her emotions from bleeding into her decisions... She's never been too subjective to the point where it harmed any of us, but now..."

Nicky sighed. "We've never faced something this close to home before. This is something completely new."


End file.
